Military transport plane
Military transport planes or military cargo planes are fixed wing cargo aircraft that are used to deliver troops, weapons and other military equipment by a variety of methods to any area of military operations around the surface of the planet, usually outside of the commercial flight routes in uncontrolled airspace. Although they aren't meant for combat, some are equipped with limited weapons systems for defensive purposes. Examples of military transport planes Boeing VC-25A The Boeing VC-25A was a passenger military transport plane, and the military version of the Boeing 747 airliner. It is most well known for its role as Air Force One, the primary transport plane for the President of the United States. Lockheed C-130 Hercules The Lockheed C-130 Hercules is a four engine turboprop military transport aircraft for transporting troops. The Combat Talon is a variant of the C-130 Hercules transport aircraft and was used during the Virtuous Mission to transport Naked Snake and his FOX support team to Tselinoyarsk. The name implies that the aircraft is supposed to be an MC-130 Combat Talon equipped with the weaponry suite used by the earliest versions of the AC-130A gunship. It was marked with "000", indicating that the Combat Talon used during the Virtuous Mission was an experimental aircraft. Because the Virtuous Mission was a no-support single plane mission, the Combat Talon also utilized various highly sophisticated sensors, including systems for gathering weather information.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This was implied in-game and confirmed in a commentary by director Hideo Kojima Being an MC-130, the aircraft was equipped with the Fulton Recovery System which allowed personnel to be picked up by the plane, using a balloon attached to them. The Combat Talon was armed with two 20mm Vulcan rotary guns and two 40mm Bofors repeating cannons, which gave it more than enough power to hold its own against a battalion of tanks.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: (The Combat Talon is) equipped with two 6-barrel 20 millimeter Vulcan cannons as well as two 40 millimeter machine guns. // Jack: Sounds like she could hold her own against a battalion of tanks. It was also installed with a passive thermal night-vision device.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Sigint: You're kiddin' me! They actually made a passive infrared night-vision device small enough to carry around with you... // Naked Snake: What, is that special or something? // Sigint: Is it special? Here in the West, we've just barely got the technology to install it on aircraft. // Snake: "So that's what the thing they put on the gunship (was)... The Combat Talon later began mass production in 1966, two years after the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. The fortress state of Zanzibar Land possessed various C-130 gunships in its arsenal, during the late 1990s. In December 1999, a C-130 Hercules was used to transport Solid Snake into Zanzibar Land, from which he commenced a HAHO jump.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). Lockheed C-141 Starlifter The Lockheed C-141 Starlifter was a military strategic airlifter in service with the Air Mobility Command (AMC) of the United States Air Force. Big Boss arrived back in America in a Starlifter shortly after the events of the San Hieronymo Takeover, after he effectively cleared his name by demolishing both Metal Gear RAXA and the ICBMG, as well as stopped Gene's attempt at launching the latter weapon at Virginia, USA. Lockheed C-5 Galaxy The Lockheed C-5 Galaxy was a large military transport aircraft designed to provide strategic heavy airlift over intercontinental distances as well as carry outsize and oversize cargo. It was among the largest aircraft of the world and has been in the service of the United States Air Force since 1969. Behind the scenes A transport plane appears in the opening scene of [[Metal Gear (NES)|the NES version of Metal Gear]], from which Snake and three other companions parachute into Outer Heaven; in the the original MSX2 version, Snake makes a solo underwater infiltration. Although there was nothing that identified its make and model in the NES game itself aside from having exterior propellers on the wings, the key art for the Metal Gear Original NES Video Game Soundtrack depicted the plane as a C-130. The C-5 Galaxy was mentioned in the game Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (known in North America and Europe as Metal Gear Solid) where a C-5 transport plane containing nukes and Metal Gear GANDER was captured by Black Chamber under orders from the Gindra Liberation Front while en-route to South America for testing. In addition, a C-130 transport plane is shown during the opening scene of the game, transporting Solid Snake to Galuade. According to Hideo Kojima, the MC-130 Combat Talon's interior in the Virtuous Mission opening in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater was complimented by the United States Marine Corps as being very well made.http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/commentary1.html In early advertisements, specifically one for the first version of Metal Gear Online included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, the MC-130 Combat Talon appears within a storm during a full motion video, before the camera focuses on the FOX logo, which then becomes the Kojima Productions logo. Air Force One was briefly mentioned in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance during R-07. Neither the main story nor the optional Codec calls, however, specify whether the Air Force One handle during this time was still being used by the VC-25 aircraft. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Non-canonical appearances * ''Metal Gear'' (NES) * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel Sources * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual Notes and references Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear 2 Category:Vehicles in Ghost Babel Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 3